


Little Russian

by kero3612



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:04:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero3612/pseuds/kero3612





	Little Russian

　　如同每個夜歸的人，Solo 輕手輕腳的打開門，說實話，他一點也不想看見──好吧，他絕對得失望了，起居室仍微微亮著，光源來自他精心挑選的落地燈，或許還有一半來自燈下那頭金髮。

　　 Illya ── Solo 莫名其妙收養的小蘇聯人──就坐在沙發上，懷裡抱著一只破舊的黑貓娃娃，漂亮的眼睛明明就緊盯著 Solo，卻死也不肯起身給他來個簡單明瞭的擁抱。

　　「我說過了，你得早點睡，現在已經是……唔，凌晨三點了。」

　　「這麼晚回家的人才沒有資格說我。」

　　小蘇聯人仍帶著點俄國口音的英文聽起來硬梆梆的，卻帶著顯而易見的疲憊與彆扭。Solo 嘆了口氣，有時候他真不知道該怎麼應付這年紀的孩子，Victoria 曾調侃他，等到叛逆期就好了，到時不是 Illya 離家出走、就是 Solo 把人攆出去。

　　叛逆期。Solo 走進浴室洗了把臉，鏡子裡的他英俊瀟灑、風度翩翩，他正在最好的時光，早就忘了當年貧民窟裡的自己有沒有叛逆期這回事了，那是什麼玩意？他每天想著食物都來不及。

　　轉頭看向像條小尾巴跟著自己的 Illya，Solo 扯掉領帶，理所當然的朝著男孩伸出手，Illya 熟練地伸手幫 Solo 解開袖釦，然後小心翼翼的將鑲著寶石的奢侈品放進 Solo 的收藏盒，而 Solo 挽起袖子，走進廚房套上了圍裙。

　　「我有點餓了，你要來點嗎？」

　　 Illya 點點頭，沉默不語的坐上餐桌。Solo 笑著拉開冰箱門，先倒了杯果汁給 Illya 後才蹲在冰箱前思考菜單，最後他拿出奶油、牛奶、麵粉和其他食材，花費些許時間煮了鍋濃湯，不能分享的任務確實讓 Solo 感到疲倦，但這間廚房詭異的給了他一點依依不捨的感覺，而 Illya 就跟窗外的月亮一樣安靜。

　　「要烤麵包嗎？」

　　推開椅子，Illya 先拿了盤子放到 Solo 手邊，又拿出吐司放進烤箱，等麵包變得外酥內軟，Solo 也盛出兩碗濃湯，他和 Illya 坐在小餐桌前，面對面吃著遲來的宵夜。

　　「學校怎麼樣？」

　　「無聊。」

　　這鐵定是來美國之後才學會的詞。「交到朋友了嗎？」

　　「他們都是笨蛋。」

　　不會被欺負了吧？沒將想法說出口，Solo 改而問起每個學科，從文學、數學、生物到歷史，男孩一板一眼的回答課程內容與自己的超前進度，Solo 一邊聽一邊分神想著前幾個星期看到的成績單上到底有沒有 A 以外的字母？

　　「我想在家自學。」

　　「不行。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「Victoria 阿姨說你需要朋友。」

　　 Illya 明顯並不喜歡這個答案，卻又不願意反駁 Victoria 的論點，男孩低頭用匙子刮著剩下的湯，Solo 總是拿這個沒有辦法。

　　「或許我們可以再等一段時間，下個學期？」

　　小蘇聯人終於點頭，Solo 鬆了口氣，他把空碗放進水槽，正打算催 Illya 去睡覺，男孩卻擺好了棋盤，用不應該在凌晨四點半出現的眼神巴巴地望著他，Solo 精疲力盡的坐到沙發上，在第十八步時失去意識。

　　感謝奢侈的資本主義，Solo 身下的沙發具備良好質量，他也還未擁有一把老骨頭，但糟糕的睡姿與透過窗簾灑下的陽光依舊使他不適，Solo 動了動，毫不意外的發現 Illya 就縮在自己旁邊，像隻柔軟的玩具小熊。

　　揉了揉來自蘇聯的金髮，Solo 迷迷糊糊的拉起毛毯──鐵定是 Illya ──打算再睡上幾個小時，就在他疑惑自己為什麼不回到床上的瞬間，牆上的古董掛鐘像把槌子砸上他僅剩不多的責任感！

　　「天……今天是星期二。」搖了搖 Illya，Solo 說：「你該去上學！」

　　平時並不喜歡賴床的 Illya 只睜開了一隻眼睛，連話都不肯多說一句。

　　「我打賭你是故意忘記鬧鐘的。」

　　 Illya 閉上眼睛，以一種不可思議的坦蕩放棄辯駁。Solo 按著額頭，像是非常傷腦筋的樣子，卻又勾起嘴角，他當然知道男孩想要什麼，而偎在身邊的溫度實在太舒服，小蘇聯人暖呼呼的，幾乎就是個天然的熱水袋，還懂得皺眉嘟嘴耍賴。

　　猛然抱起男孩，Illya 沒忍住的笑容讓 Solo 無可奈何，他將自己和 Illya 摔到床上，再次感謝資本主義，他的床足夠睡下四個成人，當然能夠容納一隻小小的金毛玩具熊。

　　任務的疲憊與回家的滿足讓 Solo 一路睡到下午，當他在枕頭上睜開眼睛，一旁的 Illya 已經穿戴整齊的坐在那兒看故事書了，Solo 拿過精裝書才發現這是本該死的《長腿叔叔》，他買的普希金呢？

　　「這是誰買的？」

　　「Victoria。」

　　毫不掩飾的翻了個白眼，Solo 說：「我記得我買了童話故事給你。」

　　「這個也是童話故事。」

　　「好吧。」不打算爭論，Solo 把書還給 Illya，又閉上眼睛。「幾點了？」

　　「三點半。」

　　「你幾點起來的？」

　　「兩點。」

　　一來一往的對話毫無重點，一個男人閉著眼睛像在說夢話，另一個男孩捧著精裝書卻再沒翻過半頁。太過舒適的空氣與棉被構成了簡簡單單的日常生活，慣於墮落的 Solo 捨不得起床，Illya 似乎也不想催他。

　　「你餓了嗎？」

　　「我吃了一顆蘋果。」

　　「嗯哼……」

　　 Solo 終於起來了，他花費大把時間在鏡子前打理自己，直到又一次光鮮亮麗才肯罷休，Illya 一直坐在床上，偶爾盯著書，更多的則是看著他。拿起古龍水，Solo 噴了一點，又用沾著香味的手腕偷襲 Illya 的臉，即使這樣會破壞香氣，但 Illya 擦臉的樣子讓他樂在其中。

　　「帶你去餐廳吃飯？」

　　小蘇聯人正正經經的板著臉說：「不要。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「我想吃你做的東西。」

　　「我很累。」

　　「我會幫忙，還會洗碗。」

　　 Solo 又一次被打敗，在確認過穿著厚外套的 Illya 身上有圍巾、手帕和巧克力後，他才套上大衣，並在拿起手套時再次望向 Illya。

　　「外面在下雪，但你沒有手套。」男孩弄丟了上一副，而他在今天前忘了這個。

　　「我不冷。」

　　哼了一聲，Solo 明確表達對於蘇聯體質的不信任，他拋下手套，不顧 Illya 反對的牽起男孩的手，他認真的說：「你再繼續掙扎的話，警察會以為我是誘拐犯。」

　　被威脅的男孩靜了下來，乖順待在他的掌心。得逞的 Solo 牽著 Illya，又把鑰匙交給男孩。「鎖門，然後把鑰匙收好。」

　　謹慎的鎖好門，Illya 拿著鑰匙，卻有些天真的為難。「萬一我弄丟了怎麼辦？」

　　「別擔心，沒有我打不開的門。」

　　得到保證，Illya 用左手握著鑰匙，牢牢的將金屬物收藏在口袋裡。確認過 Illya 全身上下除了臉以外都被包得十分嚴實，Solo 帶著男孩離開公寓，在走進市場前，他和 Illya 繞進公園，不趕時間的腳步慵懶而無目標，Solo 牽著 Illya 在公園裡逛了兩圈才繞回街道，他買了蘋果、牛奶，新鮮的肉和蔬菜。

　　「想吃什麼？」

　　「都可以。」

　　「真不可愛。」

　　沒理會 Solo，小蘇聯人正看著櫥窗裡來回繞圈的火車模型，Solo 湊過去。「想要這個？」

　　 Illya 搖了搖頭，Solo 差點又要抱怨男孩不夠可愛，但他這次沒說出口，直接拉著人走進玩具店，卻遇到了極端的不配合，Illya 什麼也不想要，Solo 裝模作樣的拿起一大盒模型就要付帳，男孩居然緊緊拉住他的手。「不要浪費錢！」

　　「快聖誕節了，這是你的禮物。」

　　「我不要這個。」

　　「那你想要什麼？」

　　男孩又不說話了，但手還是緊緊拉住 Solo。無奈的揉亂那頭金髮，Solo 放下模型，抱歉的朝著櫃臺笑了笑，這才牽著 Illya 走了出去，小蘇聯人有些鬧彆扭，死活不肯看向他，提著一大袋生活用品的 Solo 反倒是心情愉悅的左顧右盼，確實快要聖誕節了，櫥窗裡到處都是歡快的節日氛圍，包裝得五顏六色的禮物盒內多是金光閃閃的首飾與細緻精巧的用品，Solo 瞥向 Illya，最後還是什麼也沒說。

　　晚餐是簡單的紅菜湯和燉牛肉，Illya 幾乎把整鍋肉都吃完了，Solo 還給男孩做了布丁，條件是明天一定要去上學。盯著 Solo 手上的點心，Illya 心不甘情不願的點點頭。

　　「我可以跟你一起睡嗎？」

　　 Solo 難以想像有人能對這雙眼睛說不。「如果你能把自己整理得乾乾淨淨的話。」

　　晚上十點，小蘇聯人確實把自己洗得香香的，臉頰甚至還帶著點溫熱的紅暈，就像個熱水袋一樣，一起擠到 Solo 床上的還有那本《長腿叔叔》。嘆了口氣，Solo 放棄掙扎的去梳洗，等他進入已經變得溫暖的被窩，Illya 手上那本書已經翻到了一半。

　　「我要鄭重聲明，我可不是長腿叔叔。」

　　「Victoria 說你的腿也不是那麼長。」

　　捏了捏 Illya 的臉，Solo 將書隨手丟到單人椅上。「睡覺了。」

　　 Illya 抱著他的手，Solo 則乾脆把人當成熊寶寶一樣拖進懷裡，Illya 低低的笑起來，Solo 問：「你的小黑貓呢？」

　　 Illya 沒說話，就這麼趴在 Solo 胸前閉上眼睛，Solo 也不是真想要個答案，反正 Illya 也早過了抱娃娃的年紀，他就是沒話找話。

　　「晚安，我的小蘇聯人。」

　　「晚安，Napoleon。」

　　不習慣這麼早睡的 Solo 覺得一定是 Victoria 帶壞了他的男孩，他真得想個方法杜絕這一惡友的糟糕影響……可能是 Illya 的呼吸、或是 Illya 的體溫，太過溫暖與安全的環境讓 Solo 緩緩陷入睡眠，最後，他只記得該給 Illya 買雙新手套，而街上的文具店裡還有支挺漂亮的鋼筆……

　　※

　　「我應該回家的。」

　　 Victoria 不著痕跡的翻了個白眼，腳下舞步卻絲毫不亂。「認真點。」

　　「妳幫我把禮物交給 Illya 了嗎？」

　　「當然。」

　　「他說什麼了？」

　　「他在生氣，一句話也沒說。」

　　當然該生氣，這都是第幾個聖誕節了？但 Solo 依然在遠方，另一個國家、另一場宴會，同樣乏味的聖誕樹與酒精，而懷裡的合作伙伴甚至吝於給他一點安慰。「那他拆禮物了嗎？」

　　「拆得漂漂亮亮，我猜他還有個櫃子專門存放那些包裝紙和緞帶。」Victoria 燦爛的笑了，與她頸上的鑽石項鍊一同光芒四射。「多甜蜜！你真該看看他當時的眼睛，Napoleon，簡直像是星星一樣，我打賭他愛死那副古董棋盤了。」

　　「可他一句話也沒說。」Solo 痛苦的呻吟著，Victoria 笑著湊近他，在旁人看來，他們彷彿正耳鬢廝磨、情話綿綿。

　　「目標來了。」

　　打起精神，Solo 重新戴上無懈可擊的微笑，一曲終了，Solo 與 Victoria 退出舞池，些許摩擦使這對璧人分道揚鑣，Solo 拿著酒湊近目標，幾句調笑就贏得了美人的芳心，然後他被拉著、偷偷摸摸的進了房間，欲求不滿的女人甚至將他壓上了門板。

　　「我說過嗎？我愛死妳的熱情，夫人。」

　　只是幾個溫柔而漫長的吻，某人的情婦就暈呼呼的透露了 Solo 需要的消息，這是個十分美好的夜晚，一場酣暢淋漓的性愛、一點確保深眠不醒的藥劑，Solo 溜下床，一面披著衣服一面走向書房，消息是上頭要的，而這只保險櫃裡的寶石則是他的獎賞。

　　為此，Solo 晚了幾分鐘才到達機場，Victoria 一面瞪著他、一面踩著高跟鞋走向登機門。「這壞習慣總有一天會害死你。」

　　將一顆光彩奪目的紅寶石送到 Victoria 面前，Solo 笑著說：「我記得妳還缺個戒指。」

　　收起寶石往手袋裡一丟，Victoria 說：「你可以回家了。」

　　「嗯……」

　　「在想該給你的小蘇聯人買什麼？」Victoria 又笑了。「喔，我真擔心你，Napoleon。」

　　繫上安全帶，Solo 漫不經心的問：「什麼？」

　　「千萬別犯法。」

　　連個白眼都懶得翻，Solo 聳聳肩，直到飛機落地，他都還在心裡盤算著該給 Illya 什麼補償，可他和 Victoria 一下飛機就被逮回總部，他在簡報時睡得前仰後翻，Victoria 拿著筆往他大腿上一扎，猛然驚醒的 Solo 習慣性掛上漂亮微笑，而他最喜歡的某個床伴朝他笑得比玫瑰還明豔。

　　被床伴拉回家，Solo 又得到了一場溫吞滿足的性愛，這回他幾乎都是躺在床上讓人服侍的，口交、騎乘，被餵飽的 Solo 舒舒服服的在又軟又大的床上睡了一整晚，直到一隻不認識的小黑貓舔過他垂下床沿的指尖。

　　「妳養了貓？」

　　將貓撈到床上，女人說：「可愛嗎？」

　　揉了揉眼睛，Solo 不置可否的吻上女人的唇角。「再五分鐘？」

　　黑貓跳下床，Solo 在許多個五分鐘後終於想起自己該回家了，女人抱著貓在門口送他，Solo 沒忘記留下兩顆漂亮的珍珠當作禮物。

　　禮物！將寶石脫手後，Solo 順路拐向百貨公司，他買了一大堆東西，還在路上叫了外賣，但來開門的 Illya 眼睛裡的喜悅只出現一瞬間，Solo 有些疑惑。

　　「怎麼了？看到我不開心？」

　　長高一點點的 Illya 坐回桌前，Solo 可沒錯過那熟悉的棋盤，知道小蘇聯人還在鬧彆扭，Solo 跟著坐到沙發上，但男孩沒有窩進他懷裡，反而故意挪遠了一點點。「你好臭。」

　　 Solo 仔細的抽了抽鼻子，他肯定自己身上只有床伴的香水味，但玫瑰與香草的味道確實稍嫌濃烈，他拍拍 Illya 的頭。「好吧，我去洗澡，你等外賣。」

　　等到他從浴室出來，Illya 終於又變回他的小蘇聯人，一邊挑剔外賣不如 Solo 的手藝，知道 Solo 有個假期後又勾起微笑，帶著點高興又有點彆扭的拆禮物，沒忘記拉著 Solo 下了兩盤棋，直到眼睛都睜不開了，還是纏著 Solo 說不想睡。

　　一把抱起 Illya，Solo 誇張的笑著說：「這麼重？很快我就要抱不動你了。」

　　「到時換我抱你。」

　　「多令人期待。」Solo 可沒想過這個。「好啦，該睡覺了，想想你得長多高多壯才抱得動我？」

　　一臉睡意的 Illya 在被放到床上時拉住了 Solo 的衣袖，只是這麼一個小動作就讓 Solo 覺得心疼，又好像剛剛的餐後布丁一樣柔軟甜美，他俯下身，在 Illya 額上落下一吻。

　　「晚安，我的小蘇聯人。」

　　「晚安，Napoleon ……」

　　將枕邊已然殘破的《長腿叔叔》放回床頭，Solo 又看了 Illya 好幾眼，像是捨不得離開，但他的假期總會結束，就像喜歡纏著他的 Illya 也會慢慢長大。

　　偶爾，Solo 會看著 Illya，玩笑似的說他已經不再認得自己的小蘇聯人了。

　　身高在十五歲時猛然抽高，卻越來越沉默寡言的 Illya 看了 Solo 一眼，又回到棋盤前。悵然若失的 Solo 在任務的前一晚就沒回家，他窩在 Victoria 家裡，毫不客氣的開了最貴的一支酒，穿著性感睡衣的主人儀態萬千的橫躺在沙發上，仔細的為手指擦上指甲油。

　　「所以呢？你的小蘇聯人不再可愛，所以你決定把他趕出去了？」

　　「我可不是這麼不負責任的主人。」

　　「那你為什麼離家出走？」吹了吹指甲，Victoria 說：「究竟誰才是叛逆期？」

　　「我同意，叛逆期的孩子真的很難搞。」Solo 又倒了一杯酒。「看在上帝的份上，上次我回家時他居然直接用水潑我。」

　　「那是因為你喝醉了。」

　　「他還把我的東西給丟了。」

　　「你是說那瓶有唇印的古龍水還是那件有香味的襯衫？」

　　「那都是別人送我的禮物。」

　　「嗯哼。」

　　「天，叛逆期的孩子都這麼難搞嗎？」Solo 按著隱隱作痛的額頭。「他現在甚至都不跟我說話了。」

　　 Victoria 毫不在乎形象的大笑，卻還記得要保護沒完全乾透的指甲。「喔，Napoleon，你聽起來像是失戀的女孩。」

　　拍軟靠枕，Solo 躺得十分端正，近乎肅穆。「沒關係，妳繼續說吧，我已經躺平了，不怕摔倒。」

　　「你愛他嗎？」

　　「我不知道妳在說什麼，或許妳也喝醉了。」

　　「也許他愛你。」

　　「我要睡了，明天起來我什麼都不會記得。」

　　 Victoria 沒理會他，仍然自顧自的擦著指甲油，閉上眼睛的 Solo 像是真的睡著了，又在很久很久以後低聲說：「妳只是在開我玩笑，就像那本該死的《長腿叔叔》。」

　　「當然。快睡吧，Napoleon，明天還有任務。」

　　 Solo 沒把任務搞砸，但他把自己的腿給搞斷了，還有些失血過多，他在醫院裡待了五天，Victoria 才攙起他一拐一拐的回公寓。

　　「我應該去妳家。」

　　「我沒打算照顧你。」

　　「Illya 只是個孩子，而妳忍心讓我們自生自滅？」

　　挑起眉，依舊擦著漂亮指甲油的纖長手指毫不客氣的按下電鈴，Illya 開了門，瞪了 Solo 一眼後又有禮貌的和 Victoria 問好。將 Solo 一把摔進 Illya 懷裡，Victoria 動了動肩膀，隨性的拋下一句：「他就交給你了。」

　　 Illya 不再說話，Solo 也不知道該說什麼，他就這麼任由 Illya 將他扶進房間，直到這一刻，Solo 才發現 Illya 比自己高，雖然仍帶著些許少年的單薄，但已隱隱有著健壯的雛形。被輕手輕腳的放到床上，Solo 長長的鬆了口氣。

　　「果然還是回家最好。」又被瞪了一眼的 Solo 將 Illya 拉到床邊。「別擔心，Illya，這只是小傷。」

　　「我才不擔心你！」

　　「那就好。」

　　一把甩開 Solo，Illya 走出房間，卻沒關上門，Solo 完全能聽見 Illya 在客廳或廚房的動靜，他猜 Illya 是為了聽到他在房間裡呼救。「Illya？」

　　果然，Illya 的金髮馬上出現在房門邊，大概早就猜到 Solo 會像放羊的孩子，但小蘇聯人還是來了，只是眼神有些凌厲，Solo 立刻就笑了。「我想喝水。」

　　諸如此類的場景不斷上演，在 Solo 臥床休養的數天裡，Illya 無微不至的照顧他，但無論 Solo 怎麼逗弄就是不開口，所有溝通全以發語詞簡略帶過，完美呈現了戰鬥民族的頑強意志力，Solo 越玩越起勁，甚至將主意打到了西洋棋上。

　　「如果我贏了，你就得為我唱首催眠曲。」Illya 的表情似乎更想將棋盤砸到他頭上，Solo 只好改口。「朗讀詩歌也行。」

　　直到輸了第三盤，Solo 才終於正色看向 Illya。「你幾歲了？十七、十八？」

　　大概察覺到 Solo 難得的嚴肅，Illya 終於開口：「十八。」

　　 Solo 微微笑了。「我好像連你的聲音都不認得了。」

　　房間突然就變得無比安靜，Solo 彷彿這一刻才重新認識 Illya，眼前的男孩已不是他能抱在懷裡的泰迪熊，不願承認心底湧上一點可笑的失落，Solo 伸手撫上 Illya 的金髮，好像想要彌補無以名狀的悵然若失，Illya 沒有躲開，即使那隻手從頭髮滑到臉頰，男孩仍然直勾勾的看著 Solo。

　　「真的長大了……」

　　 Illya 拉下他的手，也沒有放開，僅是不緊不鬆的握在掌心，好像有什麼想說的卻不能說，又無比珍惜這安安靜靜的一刻。Solo 在 Illya 臉上捕捉到熟悉的神情，彷彿多年前的那個小蘇聯人又回來了，他忍不住就笑，Illya 看著他，竟也微微勾起唇角。

　　這是奇妙的一瞬間，好像所有事情都對了，如此不可思議，卻又一瞬即逝。

　　 Solo 不願意想太多，他拄著柺杖在房子裡走來走去，想方設法的要 Illya 帶他出去透透氣，終於丟了《長腿叔叔》改看普希金的蘇聯人啪一聲閤上書，不勝其擾的替 Solo 穿上大衣、繫上圍巾，Solo 突然笑了。

　　「你還得給我檢查有沒有帶著巧克力嗎？」

　　「如果你想要的話。」

　　 Illya 真的往 Solo 的大衣口袋裡丟了兩塊巧克力，Solo 沒阻止這幼稚的行為，他和 Illya 一同上街購物，他就只出一張嘴，指揮 Illya 拿這個拿那個，幾乎塞滿了購物籃，Illya 一聲不吭的照辦。

　　當賣著蔬菜與肉品的小店出現在眼前，Solo 問：「我可以下廚煮點東西。」

　　「你不能久站。」

　　「但我已經吃膩外賣了，而你什麼都行，唯獨做菜這件事情堪稱毫無天分。」

　　「因為我更喜歡──」好像來不及想就這麼脫口而出，但 Illya 決定不說下去了，直接拉著 Solo 往另一個方向走。「反正吃外賣就行了。」

　　 Solo 可沒打算放過那個。「因為你更喜歡什麼？更喜歡我做的菜？」

　　「閉嘴！你好煩。」

　　「喔，Illya，你真可愛。」

　　從 Solo 的口袋裡摸出巧克力，Illya 以不容反駁、無法反抗的表情與力道直接將糖果塞進 Solo 嘴裡，沒被甜蜜蜜的小東西塞住嘴，Solo 笑著停住腳步，指了指口袋。「裡頭還有一塊。」

　　不肯邁開腳步的 Solo 好像打定主意就這麼僵持著，Illya 恨恨的摸出另一塊巧克力丟進自己嘴裡。「可以走了？」

　　「當然。」

　　但女孩的聲音叫停了 Illya 的腳步。「Illya！」

　　「Gaby？」

　　鬆開扶著 Solo 的手，Illya 走向棕髮的可愛女孩，Solo 看著 Illya 低下頭，接著那兩個同樣可愛的娃娃一起回頭看向自己，叫做 Gaby 的女孩臉上滿是好奇與怪異的了然，Illy則又是那副 Solo 喜歡的模樣，有點彆扭又有點高興。Solo 聽不見他們正竊竊私語什麼，心底卻像有一群鳥兒撲拍著翅膀、自由且興奮快樂的飛向天空，而他留在原地。

　　「抱歉。」Illya 跑回 Solo 身邊，又伸手扶住他。「我們回家吧。」

　　「那是你的……小女朋友？」

　　 Illya 瞪向他。「才不是。」

　　 Solo 應該繼續拿這來調侃 Illya，但他聳了聳肩，任由 Illya 扶著他一步一步慢慢走回家，可能察覺到他的情緒── Illya 從來擅長這個──蘇聯人難得的主動開口：「她叫 Gaby ‧ Teller，我們是在圖書館認識的，她教我德語、我教她俄文。」

　　「哦。」

　　惱怒於他刻意拉長的語調與似笑非笑的表情，Illya 再次強調：「我們是朋友。」

　　 Solo 只用微笑就惹惱了 Illya，蘇聯人扶著他的手顯得過於僵硬，且如此冰冷，Solo 難得的不想理會這個，他被拉著，一步一步踏壞原本溫暖和諧的空氣，Solo 不知道自己為什麼非得這麼做？但 Illya 的表情說明這已無可挽回，他居然有那麼一點樂在其中。

　　這一晚，Solo 堅持拄著柺杖出了門，理由當然不是他胡亂瞎扯的工作── Illya 大概也不相信── Solo 跑到第二個喜歡的床伴那兒混了一晚，那裡沒有貓沒有花，紅髮護士給了他一個吻，好像這樣就能讓他的腳不痛。在還算熟悉的床上睡了一晚，聞起來不錯的早餐喚醒了 Solo，他就這麼一邊打呵欠一邊看女孩拆開繃帶清理傷口。

　　「那孩子將傷口照顧得不錯。」

　　沒錯，所有人都知道 Solo 有個「孩子」，那曾是離開會議或簡報的最好藉口。「我懷疑沒人能做得比妳更好。」

　　得到第二個吻後 Solo 離開了餐桌，在最喜歡的咖啡館裡混了一個下午，直到 Victoria 推開門，噙著抹先知的微笑落坐在他身邊，並用能迷倒全世界的嘴唇點了杯咖啡，Solo 懷疑服務生真聽懂了那是瑪奇朵還是摩卡。

　　「Illya 打電話給我，說你不見了。」

　　「騙子。」

　　 Victoria 根本不在意咖啡杯裡裝著什麼，長指劃過杯沿，她問：「需要我收留你嗎？」

　　「我當然會回家。」Solo 聳聳肩。「我只是出來透透氣。」

　　「真有趣，你連說謊的技巧都變得拙劣不堪。」

　　攤開雙手，Solo 毫不在乎的喝光了自己的咖啡，Victoria 沒打算久待，似乎也不願意讓 Solo 一個人在外頭繼續遊蕩，無處可逃的 Solo 被一把拉起，毫無道理的陪著 Victoria 逛街。

　　「妳知道我斷了條腿吧？」

　　「看得出來。」拿起一條珍珠項鍊，Victoria 問：「好看嗎？」

　　「親愛的，什麼都比不上妳好看。」

　　 Victoria 又拿起另一條寶石項鍊。「今年你打算送那孩子什麼？」

　　「有好提議？」

　　「自由？」

　　女人的唇角像淬了毒的刀刃，Solo 眨了眨眼，注意力卻全被外頭的一對情侶吸引，高大男孩與嬌小女孩，天作之合。

　　「可愛的一對，不是嗎？」撐著臉頰，Victoria 以指尖敲了敲玻璃，讓服務人員取出一枚珍珠戒指。「讓他走，或者……」

　　「或者什麼？」

　　「把他留下來，藏進你最得意的保險櫃裡。」

　　移開目光，Solo 要求服務人員拿出角落的一對藍寶石袖釦，結帳時他將裝著袖釦的絨布盒子丟進 Victoria 的袋子裡。「替我保管。」

　　挑起袋子，依舊笑得不懷好意的 Victoria 在 Solo 頰畔留下了一個吻就瀟灑離開。Solo 慢慢踱回公寓，朝他快步走來的 Illya 冷著一張臉，在伸手碰他的那一刻皺起眉頭，Solo 能聞見小護士身上的茉莉氣味還殘留在自己身上，Illya 扯住他，表情像要將 Solo 大卸八塊。

　　「怎麼了？」Solo 明知故問、顛倒是非。「我回家你不開心？」

　　小蘇聯人會說他難聞，但 Illya 扶著他走進公寓，Solo 彷彿能聽見門板正無辜哀嚎，而 Illya 依舊保持沉默。

　　「我看見外面的公告，公園要辦露天聖誕舞會，你可以邀 Gaby 一起去。」

　　「我說過──」Illya 撞倒了杯子，破碎聲響像個無情預警，他低身收拾碎片。「我會的。」

　　「喔，那麼你需要些準備！明天，Illya，明天你得把時間全留給我。」

　　 Solo 所謂的準備是一整套西裝，他將 Illya 帶進百貨公司，毫不客氣的坐在沙發上指使服務人員拿來一套又一套西服，頤指氣使的模樣像個奢侈成性的國王，站在鏡子前的 Illya 則是他管轄下不快樂的王子，但那一點點低氣壓根本掩藏不了蘇聯人的絕佳天賦，所有人──字面意義上──全都目不轉睛的盯著 Illya。

　　「時間不夠，否則我們該去工作室直接訂做，這次只能將就了。」

　　撐起身，Solo 拄著柺杖走向 Illya，他毫不猶豫的鬆開手，Illya 果然立刻有了動作，男孩以一手握住柺杖、另一手則扶上 Solo 的腰保持平衡，好讓他能空出兩手來調整脖子上的領結。

　　「也許領帶更好。」

　　服務人員馬上送來另一條領帶，Solo 親自為 Illya 繫上，他們靠得太近了，呼吸都彼此纏繞，Solo 幾乎能聽見 Illya 的心跳聲，而他莫名勾起的唇角可能加速了一頭鹿的跳躍，Illya 硬梆梆的聲音終於按捺不住的響起。

　　「Napoleon！」

　　 Solo 抬起頭，在他們可能造成一個親吻的誤會前退開，他將自己摔回沙發中，不忘用十足欣賞的眼神掃過 Illya 全身。

　　「所有人都會為你痴狂。」

　　「這不是真的。」

　　拒絕爭論，Solo 極其痛快的買下 Illya 全身的行頭，除了袖釦。

　　※

　　與 Illya 雙眼顏色完美搭配的袖釦就出現在聖誕夜的早晨，絲絨盒子誇耀的打開，稀微晨光以巧妙角度打亮那抹水潤清透的藍，看來竟然深邃誘人。

　　蓋上盒子，Solo 將它推向 Illya。「禮物。」

　　「今天你會待在家裡嗎？」

　　「也許。」Solo 以柺杖敲了敲自己的小腿。「畢竟我正瘸著。」

　　「感謝那個折斷它的人。」

　　拿起禮物，Illya 砰的一聲將自己鎖進房間，Solo 故意出門了，直到被 Victoria 撵出來，他才看似正大光明的回家，Illya 的表情使一切值回票價，而 Solo 剛剛買的、還沒送抵公寓的玻璃杯套組正好派上用場。

　　「去換衣服。」

　　好吧，或許門也該換了。Solo 啜著威士忌，好整以暇的坐在沙發上，那個小蘇聯人再也不會湊在他身邊像隻熱呼呼的泰迪，他不得不為此短暫的哀悼，但打扮得光彩奪目的 Illya 拯救了 Solo 的悲痛，還順便喝掉了所剩不多的烈酒。

　　「嘿嘿，你成年了嗎？」

　　 Illya 瞪著他，完全不打算回答。Solo 誇張的聳聳肩，緩緩踱近 Illya，他繞著蘇聯人轉了一圈，偶爾伸手調整不一定存在的縐折與缺點，最後，他轉回 Illya 面前，又一次將手探上那條漂亮的領帶。

　　像是放棄了掙扎，Illya 雙手環著 Solo 的腰，卻又不知道該說什麼，介於男人與男孩間的唇幾次欲言又止，Solo 只是看著，惡意的不肯開始，所以也沒有結束，他們僵持在起居室中，任由時間一分一秒的過去。

　　最後，Illya 終於問：「你會在家嗎？」

　　「也許。」

　　 Solo 沒有改變答案，這換來 Illya 的一聲嘆息，近於惱怒及厭煩，蘇聯人將額頭靠上他，這有些超過了，Solo 卻沒有動，這可能是一場舞的開端，但 Solo 正瘸著，Illya 不可能邁開步伐。

　　鐘聲打破美好幻夢，率先抽身的 Solo 說：「別遲到，這可不禮貌。」

　　 Illya 頭也不回的離開公寓，僵坐在沙發上的 Solo 隨著時間一分一秒過去而越發遲疑、躁動，最後他起身一步步走向陽台，動作刻意放慢，而早已離開的、十八歲的 Illya 四肢健全、生氣勃勃，絕不可能比他更慢，也不該有停留的必要，但 Solo 還是打開落地窗，外頭很冷，細雪紛飛，他毫不關心天候，只將視線落向公寓前的人行道，Illya 就站在那裡，像根鹽柱，執拗的抬頭張望可能不會打開的玻璃窗，Solo 對上了蘇聯人的視線，竟不得不勾起微笑，卻近乎潰敗。

　　就在這一刻，Illya 動了，Solo 看著男孩衝進公寓，他回身等候，幾分鐘後，Illya 微喘著打開門，力道像要拆了那可憐的木板，而毫不遲疑的步伐則泛著怒氣與堅持，還傻站在陽台的 Solo 被用力拉回起居室，踉蹌的摔進 Illya 懷裡。

　　蘇聯人的髮上還有雪花，觸感滑順的西裝冷冰冰的，但握住 Solo 的手卻無比火熱。

　　「我恨你！Napoleon ‧ Solo，我恨你！」

　　 Solo 的回應是一個漫長的吻，Illya 則憤怒的咬破主動送上的唇。

　　嶄新的西裝與柔軟的家居服落了一地，Solo 被青澀卻強大的熱情燒融在自己的床上，他毫不扭捏的歡迎這個，用盡一切撩撥與挽留，而 Illya 的每個動作都像是發洩，彷彿忍耐著想要珍惜的渴望，卻不免帶著猶疑的溫柔，想要更多、又恐懼失去。

　　被抓得太緊的 Solo 呻吟出聲，他肯定自己的皮膚將佈滿 Illya 的指印與吻痕，當男孩翻攪著他的後穴，Solo 毫不客氣的咬住探入口腔的手指，他被搓揉成軟綿綿的一灘泥，像能擰出慾望的水滴，而落在 Illya 髮上的雪早就融化，迫不及待的溶進汗水，Solo 愛憐的撫過男孩每一吋肌膚，手指最終停留在 Illya 後頸，將人拉近。

　　「來……我等不及了！」

　　 Illya 咒罵著，英文與俄語相互夾雜著關於八年的漫長時光與 Solo 的種種缺點，被陰莖猛然貫穿的 Solo 怎麼也笑不出來，卻有太多不可否認與不被承認的情愫從心臟間滿溢而出，他變得柔軟變得脆弱，毫不符合走過的風雨與年歲，又無可奈何的被引誘出過多想望，Solo 毫無辦法的抱緊 Illya，任由男孩在他身上狂暴的收回所有，他的呼吸、他的心跳、他的生命。

　　 Illya 插入他，過程無比漫長又短暫的像一道閃光，這是這麼一瞬間，世界就不同了！

　　「嗯、啊啊……就是那裡、再深！Illya ……」

　　性愛帶來的快感無邊無際，Solo 幾乎要窒息在 Illya 永不饜足的需索中，他被折彎、被打開、被折磨，Illya 不停的不停的吻他、操他，帶著無可質疑的熱切與興奮，每一次都過深過重，沒有太多花樣，也不是炫耀，就是最單純的佔據與慾望！

　　 Solo 尖叫、呻吟，他已經無法勃起，全身既痛又爽，但 Illya 沒有停下來，直到 Solo 再也沒有力氣的癱軟在滿是糜爛氣味的床間，Illya 又一次在 Solo 體內射精，大概在第一次結束後 Solo 就把保險套丟到房間角落了，Illya 難得的贊同，並沈迷其中，他喜歡 Solo 的聲音和身體，如果可以，他會把男人捧在掌心、護在胸口，就像這八年來的每一天，但現在……現在 Illya 只想傷害這個男人，他要進到 Solo 身體最深處，在那裡留下專屬於自己的標記。

　　「你是我的、我的！」

　　被年輕的懷抱執拗環住，Solo 用最後的力氣將自己掛上 Illya 肩頭，就這麼不管不顧的睡著了。

　　※

　　惱人的電話鈴聲響徹香甜夢境，Solo 從被窩裡撐起身，他幾乎是趴在 Illya 身上，伸長了手終於摸到話筒，然後他又縮了回來，模模糊糊的鼻音昭示著顯而易見的一切，大概誰都能聽出他被搞得精疲力盡，Solo 根本懶得掙扎。

　　『我記得有人說要來我家大醉一場？』 Victoria 的聲音帶著更明顯的調笑。『既然你沒有來，我大概能猜到你把小蘇聯人吃乾抹淨了。』

　　「嗯……嚴格說來我才是被拆開的那個……天啊，我懷疑我的脖子被咬下了一塊肉。」手指滑過 Illya 的嘴唇，Solo 毫不懷疑男孩正在裝睡，他索性將手指滑進對方嘴裡。

　　『路還長著呢，Napoleon。』

　　「妳永遠都是對的，親愛的。」Solo 的手指被抓住，Illya 先是小力咬了一口，又輕輕吻著。「路長著呢。」

　　掛了電話，Solo 沒抽回手，他咬住 Illya 的下巴，然後又舔吻那長出細小鬍渣的每一處，Illya 被他逗弄得受不了，直接將人拉著來了個深吻，Solo 像是在時間中找回了自己的豐富經驗，調皮的舌尖催促著 Illya 學習並回饋，覺得自己被小看的蘇聯人幾乎舔進 Solo 喉嚨，仗著年輕和肺活量暫時扳回一城。

　　「或許你該給 Gaby 打個電話？」

　　 Illya 窩進 Solo 頸窩，在那兒咬了不輕不重的一口。「其實我沒約她。」

　　「嗯哼……」Solo 湊近 Illya 的唇，勾起難以說明的笑容。「你沒約她？」

　　「我又不想和她跳舞。」Illya 有點委屈，又有點生氣，但他還是決定說清楚。「Gaby ……她是我的盟友，她也……愛著一個可能永遠不會回頭看她的人。」

　　「這是污衊，我可是一直看著你。」瞪大眼睛，Solo 故意說：「或者你說的不是我？」

　　「我不會指控你說謊。」Illya 看著 Solo 的眼睛，好像還是不相信他們已經靠得那麼近。「但我真的恨你。」

　　「那你還等什麼？」挑起 Illya 的臉，Solo 靠得太近，像用呼吸親吻著他的小蘇聯人。「我會讓你對我為所欲為。」

　　「如果我想要更多呢？」

　　「貪心的孩子！」

　　這大概踩到了 Illya 的痛處，親暱調笑變成嚴肅指控，Solo 幾乎被吻進了床墊裡，無法呼吸、頭暈腦漲，睜開有些水氣的眼睛，他將又鬧起彆扭的 Illya 抱進懷裡，Illya 的回擁竟然絕望到像是會痛，既不甘心又怨恨。

　　「不要去別人那裡，永遠跟我在一起！」

　　十八歲的永遠聽起來總是很美，Solo 忍不住想笑，但 Illya 的表情讓他無法簡單的勾起嘴角。

　　「我什麼都願意做！」像是生氣了、又或者再也無法面對 Solo，Illya 低下頭，卻還是將 Solo 抱得很緊很緊。「我試過……很多很多次、恨你，但只要你回家，我就又會愛上你……」

　　「那麼下次，我會早一點回來。」Solo 無法讓自己的沙啞變得更好、聽起來更貼近漫不經心。「我會一次又一次，回到有你在的家。」

　　 Illya 什麼也沒說，甚至沒有抬起頭。

　　 Solo 主動吻上那雙等待已久的唇。

 

　　路還很長很長。

　　但在很久很久以前，有 Illya 的地方就是 Solo 的家。


End file.
